Just another Valentine's Day
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Tristan has a crush on Duke. Duke has a crush on Tristan. Tristan thinks he will go date-less again this year. Duke hopes Tristan will say yes. Rated T for naughty thoughts. Includes Peachshipping.


Just another Valentine's Day

Once again the calendar has screwed me. Valentine's Day lands on a Saturday this year and I wrote a story that takes place in school, again. It wouldn't work at cram school. At least I don't think so. Pretend it is a week day, with all of the madness that comes with holidays in school.

tdtdtd

Tristan stretched his long body completely unaware of the green eyes ogling him from across the classroom. He wasn't worried about poking anybody as most of the girls were delivering chocolate to their sweethearts or crushes. Speaking of crushes, Miho was standing by the window with her boyfriend. Tristan's infamous attempt to woo her, caught the attention of _her_ crush and they have been dating ever since. Tristan tried to resent her for it but the girl was too sweet to hate. He sighed as he curled his long body around his desk and contemplated taking a nap. Nearby was Yugi and Tea, they were sharing a box of Tea's homemade Turtles. Yugi bit into one moaning in pleasure, Tristan knew very well she was an awesome cook. A bit of caramel was on his finger and she licked it. They giggled together over the naughty moment, Tristan turned away in disgust. He was jealous, all of his friends had sweethearts or at least were popular. Tristan stifled a groan, Valentine's Day was the evilest holiday if you were alone. As this was their last year of high school, Tristan was going 0 for 3 on the holiday. He stifled a yawn and went to sleep.

Duke couldn't help staring at Tristan as he stretched, the guy had the sexiest body. He was almost as tall as Kaiba, something nobody noticed until the guy joined their group. They both had trouble with the low hanging doorway at Yugi's and even Kaiba laughed about it. He quickly became Yugi's friend, then their friend, and finally Joey's boyfriend. Duke was still a bit mystified about how that happened. Joey and Kaiba took the day off from school and work for a romantic day at an onsen. Yugi and Tea were going out to dinner and Duke also had reservations if his crush would accept. Joey encouraged him to do so when he realized Duke liked Tristan. The blond was surprisingly perceptive in this area. His track record was perfect, he told Yugi, Tea liked him long before Yugi realized it for himself. He knew Valon was the perfect guy for Mai. Valon and Mai were now married and expecting their first baby any minute now. The girls were all a twitter about it. Speaking of girls, it was his half-hearted fights with Tristan over Serenity that made him realize he was in love with the big lug. This was the real reason Joey didn't want Duke fighting over his sister. He only wanted serious suitors wooing his innocent little sister. The girl was now dating a boy from her class and Tristan moped over it for months. Duke found the pout on Tristan cute face adorable. He was sorry Tristan's pretty brown eyes were closed and he couldn't see the guy's body very well the way he was sitting. But Duke knew how nice Tristan's body was. Long, lean, muscular but not bulky. Duke adored Tristan's broad shoulders and longed to rest his arms on them and kiss. Duke also had fantasies about resting his knees on those strong shoulders. Duke noticed in the gym locker room that something was also long and Duke dreamed of riding it. Duke needed to take a deep breath and concentrate on the girl in front of him. He hoped the blush staining his cheeks wouldn't be misinterpreted by the girl. He added the box to the growing pile, he felt guilty that none of the girls would be reciprocated on White Day. Especially if Tristan would say yes.

td

Time passed and it was finally lunchtime. Tristan went downstairs to the school store to buy bread as his mother forgot to make him lunch. Even his boring old mother had a date with his boring old dad. He sighed and dashed up the stairs to burn off his frustrations. He decided to eat on the roof as it would be deserted on such a cold day. He walked into the classroom to get his coat and discovered a box of chocolates on his desk. It had to be a mistake. But the attached card had his name on it! He quickly shot a look at the prettiest boy in the school. Tristan took a moment to gaze at the boy. Duke was currently eating from three different bento the girls brought. He loved the shiny black hair, dreamy emerald green eyes and the wicked things the guy thought about. He dreamed holding him while pounding into that tight ass. Ever since they met he thought the guy was flirting with him and he began to suspect the fights over Serenity were fake. Gradually he realized he liked the attention and Duke. But there was no way such a popular guy could like him.

He shook himself and proceeded to read the card. Tristan's eyes bugged out. Duke loved him! Tristan fell into his chair and it clattered a bit. This drew Duke's attention. The boys shared a moment from across the room. Duke pulled out his phone, looked at Tristan and back at his phone and raised an eyebrow. Tristan suddenly remembered the letter, it was all in there. Tristan read the letter through again. Duke wrote in small print explained his feelings and hopes. He had dinner reservations at one of the best restaurants in town. All Tristan had to do was text either 'yes' or 'no' and they would go out or not. Duke made this condition as he knew he would be surrounded by girls today. Tristan realized Duke was waiting. He quickly typed 'yes' and pushed 'send'. Duke smiled at the message and snuck another look at his date. Tristan blushed at the smoldering look. Any lingering doubts about the guy's feelings were gone. He kissed the note and tucked it away. He received another text from his valentine. Duke invited him to the roof in five minutes, Tristan agreed.

Duke needed five minutes to disentangle himself from the girls. He needed to hurry as Tristan already left. He made it up the stairs and around the corner, out of the wind. Sure enough there was Tristan. Duke didn't waste any time. He walked up to the other boy, pulled down his head, and kissed him hard. Tristan had zero experience and tried to keep up with Duke who used the surprise to his advantage. Tristan moaned as it felt like Duke was sucking his tongue off. They parted and Tristan caught his breath. Duke thought he was cute for a virgin. Tristan was stunned and the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Replied Duke.

"You mean that? I mean you can have anybody…"

"Of course I mean it, I don't play games with people's feelings."

Tristan let out the breath he was holding.

"We can talk things over on our date. It's just dinner as I thought we will take things slow. Ok with you?"

"Yeah, you know I never done anything and as first kisses go, wow!"

Duke smiled and blushed. Tristan received a kissing tutorial and was just getting the hang of it when the bell rang. They quickly made plans. Tristan was glad he got a new suit for a New Year's party he went to (at his father's company), because the place Duke was taking him was pretty fancy.

td

That night Duke walked his new boyfriend up his front walk. The house was dark because his parents didn't worry about their son being out late. His sister was a different story. They enjoyed the dinner at the traditional restaurant. It was the type with all private rooms, divided by wooden partitions and they were only interrupted by the modest wait staff. It was private enough that they could talk and hold hands. It was very romantic and both boys were feeling high on love. They held hands as they walked, and their feet slowed. Finally they reached the door and Tristan sighed he didn't want it to end. As if Duke read his mind.

"This is just the beginning. Keep Sunday open as I want to take you to a movie."

"Nope. It's my turn to pay."

Duke smiled and Tristan leaned down to kiss him. Duke eagerly wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders and kissed back. Tristan wrapped his arms around Duke's slim waist. They parted and both boys sighed. They agreed going slow was best as Tristan wanted to savor these new experiences and Duke never dated anyone seriously. Tristan was special to him maybe because they were friends first and experienced so much together.

"This has been the best Valentine's Day ever. Thanks Duke."

"Me too, every time before, I always felt a bit hollow afterwards. That is the difference between when you really like someone and when you don't."

Tristan pulled his boyfriend into a hug and they said 'goodnight'. He stepped back as Tristan walked inside. Tristan ran to the window to watch that sweet ass. Duke knew he was being watched and put a bit of wiggle in his step. Tristan watched until he drove away. He smiled all the way upstairs, in the shower and while hugging his pillow. Duke did the same and was still smiling when he woke up.

tdtdtd

Please Review


End file.
